


Rendezvous of the Stars

by sanashi27



Category: Summon Night (Video Games), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: M/M, MikaYuu Week, game, summon night crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: After getting lost and stuck in the middle of a storm on a hiking trip, Yuu meets a strange boy who is being pursued by suspicious people.Deciding to help the other boy leads to an adventure of a lifetime.





	Rendezvous of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Summon Night games. Particularly Twin Age and SN 5 (hence the fic title is the title of the OP). I've only finished Twin Age and haven't gone too far in SN 5 though... I really suck at strategy games. T^T
> 
> The stuff here are sort of kind of loosely based on the beginning of the 1st chapter of SM 5 with a bit of stuff from TA.
> 
> Also, I decided to join in on the MikaYuu week thing. This kind of fits the theme 'You Make Me Stronger', right? I mean that's kind of what Summoner/Summon Beast partnership boils down to right?... then again, I was never able to get past an important boss fight in Swordcraft Story so what do I know?
> 
> This is MikaYuu if you squint hard enough.

“Where the hell am I?”

After getting dragged out to hiking and camping by force alongside people he couldn’t exactly get along with for a school activity, Yuu thought it couldn’t get any worse. Then the rain started, everyone started running off (less because of the rain and more because they thought it’d be fun and against the better judgment of the accompanying adults) and then he somehow got separated from them. Without any idea of where he should be going. He mentally cursed himself - it got way worse.

Looking around him for any sign, Yuu pulled on his hair as he tried to calm himself. All he could see around him are trees and rocks. No sign of the clearing they were supposed to do the whole camping-thing they brought him here for.

“Damn it! Of all the things they could’ve thought of doing, why did they have to pick this?!” he said as he continued to walk along, glaring at his surroundings “Stupid classmates! Stupid teachers! Stupid school!”

“Hey!” he calls out as loudly as he can despite the slowly increasing downpour of the rain “Anybody there?!”

Soaked and tired, Yuu looked around for any place to take shelter in. There was nothing in the weather reports about a rain, let alone a storm. It was supposed to be a clear sunny day. It’s the reason they chose this day of all days. Yuu let out an annoyed sigh. He should be home right now, playing video games not… this.

After walking for a while, he finally saw it: a tree with a large enough hole by the roots that he could hide out in until the rain stops. He ran as fast as he could that he tripped as he got closer falling inside.

“Ow!” Feeling pain on his elbows, knees and forehead, it took a while before Yuu was able to get up. Pushing himself off the ground, Yuu sits up and dusted himself as much as he could. The mud now stuck on his clothes and skin made him feel uncomfortable and the wounds on his knees, elbow and forehead made him feel more frustrated about his situation.

He took off his backpack to look for anything that could help. He smiled when he realized his things didn’t get wet. “I’ve never been so thankful for getting water-proof bag for Christmas.” he said as he pulled out a handkerchief and tried to clean his wounds. He looked outside as he took out a new set of dry clothes. The rain doesn’t seem like it would let up anytime soon.

After changing, he put down his bag somewhere dry on the ground and used it as a (wet) pillow before drifting off to sleep.

When Yuu finally woke up, it was pretty dark around him. He deduced that it was probably already nighttime but not hearing the loud sound of the rain before, Yuu smiled - the storm finally ended and he could leave. Yuu grabbed his discarded wet clothes and placed them on a plastic bag before shoving them into his backpack which he wore before crawling outside. Stretching his arms and legs, Yuu looked around him to try and figure out how to get back. It would be hard without a map and he didn’t have any idea how to get back on the path they followed in their hike up but he figured he’d find someone sooner or later. With that, he had decided to start walking.

“Come back here you!”

Yuu stopped when he heard a voice which was soon followed by loud footsteps which sounded like a bunch of people running. He thought for a moment before deciding to follow the sounds. There were people here and they might know where the path back towards their meeting place is. It’s certainly better than walking around aimlessly for who knows how long, after all.

Yuu ran forward and followed the sounds. When he was finally close however, he immediately stopped and hid: in a small clearing just a couple of trees in front of the one he was hiding in is a group of maybe about 5 people in uniforms and all of them have cornered someone, weapons in hand.

‘What the f*ck?’ Yuu thought as he peeked from behind the tree. Everyone has their guards up with swords aimed at their target. No one moved as they tried to gauge what their target could be planning to do next - at least, that’s what it looked like because the target in question seemed to be a boy Yuu’s age. He looked to be 12 with blond hair but Yuu couldn’t tell properly because of the distance. The other boy stood there with his back to a tree while glaring at the guys in uniform.

“Just give up and come with us.” one of the men who is wearing a rather elaborate version of everyone’s uniform said. He seemed to be their leader “If you do that, you wouldn’t get hurt.”

The other boy shook his head “No! I don’t trust any of you. I saw what you people did to the others. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

The man clicked his tongue “You’re making this hard for yourself and us but if that’s your choice then so be it.” he then raised his right hand as if to give a signal “Capture him!”

The other men charged in with their weapons in an attempt to subdue the young boy but with his height and fast reflexes, the blond was able to dodge their incoming attacks and run towards the opposite direction - towards where Yuu is. Yuu ducked down as the boy ran past the tree beside him followed by the men in uniform. Yuu followed suit as discreetly as he could to not get noticed but Yuu doubted they would as they were too preoccupied with trying to catch up to the other boy.

Yuu thought as he ran ‘Why am I following them, anyways? They look really dangerous!’ but then he remembered the other boy and thought that it was strange that these grown men - with swords at that (which he finds weird) - were chasing after a little kid who is unarmed. The other boy looked scared and confused as well and didn’t seem to be a bad person. To Yuu, it was the ones in uniform that seemed more suspicious. Deciding that he wanted to help the other boy, Yuu followed them and looked for any opportunity that would let him help the other escape.

Suddenly, the boy was out of sight confusing the group (and Yuu). They all turned to look around them for any sign and Yuu had to hide behind another tree so he wouldn’t be found as well.

“He couldn’t have gone far - split up and search for him!” their leader ordered and everyone scattered to different directions. And one of them are headed towards where Yuu is. Nervous for a second, Yuu braced himself as he stood behind a tree in wait. This was the moment he was looking for - there’s only one guy in uniform and if he does it right, he could steal the guy’s weapon and it’d be an advantage for him.

All he needs now is something to knock the guy out or at least catch him off guard.

Then Yuu remembered the things in his backpack - namely the insecticide spray his mom had him take with him and a lighter he took with him in case lighting a fire with sticks and stones doesn’t work out too well. He took them out quickly with him finding the lighter faster in one of the small front pockets and then the spray can on one side of the bag. He waited, heart beating fast he thought it’d jump out of his chest, until the man walked past him. He quickly used the opportunity to set the guy on fire by spraying the guy with the lighter’s flame in between - like he saw on TV.

The man screamed out in pain, letting go of his sword and dropping to the ground in an attempt to put out the fire burning his back. Yuu quickly grabbed the discarded sword and his backpack before running off quickly. He heard multiple people running closer and closer - the others no doubt heard the man’s cries of pain and is on their way to help out. It’d be lucky for him if they thought that it was done by the blond kid as it’d distract them from actually finding the kid by chasing the wrong guy.

He laughed nervously though. This means he made himself the target. He mentally slaps himself for not thinking before doing something. Again. Too late to regret it now (not like he would anyways) and he continues to run in an opposite direction. He then realized that he doesn’t have any idea of where to go now or what to do. All he could do now is to continue running hoping that they wouldn’t be able to catch up to him. And so Yuu runs clutching the sword’s handle close to him, careful that he doesn’t hurt himself.

Dread creeps up to him the moment he hears running footsteps following behind him. He knew they’d catch up sooner or later and he can’t keep running forever. He was getting tired after all. The best he could do is to find a hiding spot. So he does what he did earlier in the storm: run around aimlessly in different directions until he finds a spot to crawl in. Stupid but there’s no other way.

“I see him!” he hears a couple of meters behind him. Yuu runs toward an area with a lot more trees and bushes to conceal himself looking for the right moment to just duck down on one of the thick overgrown plants and hide until they leave. As he ran, something pulled his wrist down from one side making him yelp in surprise. When his knees hit the ground, a hand covers his mouth to stop him from letting out another noise. Letting go of his wrist, the guy who pulled Yuu down used his other hand to bring a finger to his lips to tell Yuu not to make another sound.

Yuu’s eyes widen - the one in front of him is none other than the blond kid from before that the men in uniform were pursuing. He eyes the kid from head to toe - he was wearing some kind of strange outfit which seemed to be a mix of traditional Japanese clothing and some modern wear. Yuu’s eyes rest on the boy’s forehead ‘Are those horns?’ he asks himself as he looked at the two small black things protruding out at each side of the boy’s forehead. He didn’t voice his question as they heard footsteps becoming louder.

Yuu grabs the sword he dropped from the ground and holds it close and he and the other boy crawl under several bushes, only stopping when they hear the men in uniform close by.

“See any sign of them?” they hear one man ask another

“No. But they’re probably still here.” the other answers “Sh*t, as if we don’t have our hands full with the stray already, now there’s another one? Where did he even come from?!

The other man let out a frustrated sigh “I don’t know. We don’t even know if it’s a stray yet but those burn marks on Petryll’s back - he might be as well be.”

“A stray with a fire affinity? Damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought. We don’t even know the power of the first one! Jeez!”

“Hey, you two!” another voice yells out “Quick dilly-dallying and keep searching for the strays!”

“Yes, sir!” the other two said in unison before running off leaving the third guy behind.

“Seriously… this is supposed to be a job for summoners!” the guy mutters loudly in frustration “Where is that guy?!” he then runs off when he heard someone yell out from the distance. When they couldn’t hear any footsteps or feel anyone around them anymore, Yuu and the other boy let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“Oh my god, what the actual f*ck is going on?” Yuu says, finally letting go of the sword he was holding. He could feel himself sweating despite the cold night air.

“Thank you.”

Yuu blinks when he hears the other boy speak. Turning to the other, he was greeted with a beautiful bright smile from the blond boy sitting on the ground next to him.

“Uh, yeah…”

“I thought they were gonna find me! Then you set that other guy on fire and it was enough distraction to get them away from where I was hiding before. It was so close, too!”

“Yeah… totally my plan.” Yuu says feigning confidence before clearing his throat “So… why were they chasing you?”

“I’m not that sure actually.” the boy answers “I don’t even know what I’m doing here! I was back home before, walking around and gathering firewood, then the next thing I know, there was this bright light and then I’m here!”

“Bright light…?”

“Yeah!” the blond looked around “Come on, we can’t stay here too long or they might find us.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yuu looks around as well “They all left earlier. They probably didn’t think were still here.”

“Didn’t you hear what that guy said earlier?” the blond tried to remind him “He said that there’s another guy and he’s a summoner!”

“A… summoner?” Yuu looks at him quizzically “Seriously, what are you talking about?”

“Come on, let’s go!” the other boy said and walked off without waiting for Yuu’s reply. Yuu follows after him.

\---

A silver-haired man walks along the path towards the mountain alongside several soldiers from the local army. “So, you say they went that way?” he asks the others as he pointed towards a certain direction.

“Yes, sir!” one of the soldiers answered “We had a call from them earlier saying that the lost the stray from before but it seemed another had showed up.”

“I see.” he said smiling “Alright, I’ll take it from here so you all return to base.”

“But--” the soldier protested before a flaming white tiger in armor appears.

“Don’t worry, I can handle this myself.” he says as he walks away without looking back towards the mountain. He turns to the tiger and said “Let’s go, Byakkomaru!”

\---

Yuu looked around him as they ran, worried that the men from earlier might have been back to follow them… then he turns to look at the sky. Yuu’s eyes widened as he stops and stares at the sky above.

“What the hell…”

The moon above the sky was like the one he always sees… except this one has a star shape carved on it. “What’s going on?”

“What are you doing?” the other boy asked grabbing Yuu’s attention “Come on, they might get here soon!”

“Yeah!”

They seem to have made quite the distance away from where they started. At least Yuu hoped so. They both ran aimlessly and neither had a better plan for the moment. Although the other boy seems to have a plan for what to do after they survive the night “We meet up with the other escaped summons. I’m sure we’d find someone who would know how to get us back to our own worlds.”

“Own… worlds?!” Yuu shook his head. The night is getting more and more bizarre but he knew he could question the other boy later. The two finds a nearby river and decided to take a little break. Yuu quickly dipped his head on the flowing water - he needed to cool down after the earlier incident.

“I’m Mikaela by the way!” the other boy suddenly said “I wasn’t able to tell you earlier due to all the stuff going on.”

“Oh…” Yuu walked towards Mikaela and extended a hand which the other boy shook “I’m Amane Yuuichirou but that’s too long so you can just call me ‘Yuu’. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too and you can call me ‘Mika’ as well.” Mika said with a smile before letting Yuu’s hand go “By the way, which world where you from? I came here from the Otherworld, Silturn. I was actually with other summon beast like me earlier before those guys who said they were soldiers, arrived and captured them. Apparently, we’re in a world called Lyndbaum right now.”

“Silturn? Lyndbaum--? Uh, I’m not really sure what’s going on and what you’re talking about but I’m from ‘Earth’ and I’m a normal human being.”

“Really?!” Mika exclaimed in disbelief “Then what’s with that fire attack earlier?”

“Oh, that? I just used these…” Yuu takes out the spray and lighter from his backpack “The uniformed guy probably just didn’t see me well and thought it was some other kind of attack, I guess.”

“Oh, I see.” Mika looks at him hesitantly “You’re not scared of me then? Some of the people we saw earlier were kind of uh, uncomfortable when they realize we’re stray summons. It seems they think we’re dangerous if we didn’t have a summoner partner which is ridiculous, by the way!” he sighs “We lived without them peacefully back home.”

“Well, I gotta admit I’m still…” he pauses for a bit and takes a deep breath “Not entirely sure how to feel about all this. I mean I still can’t believe I’m not home! We didn’t have these things back where I’m from and you and those summoner things and the moon-- they’d think I’m crazy if I told anyone back home.”

“Oh, I see…” Mika then gives Yuu a smile as he held the other boy’s hands “Don’t worry! I’m sure there’s a way back to our homes… there’s gotta be! I mean we got here didn’t we? There must be a way back!”

Yuu nods “Yeah, there definitely is!” he said confidently and he and Mika stayed like that for a few seconds as if trying to assure each other (and themselves) that those words were true. They didn’t notice a presence creeping up on them and coming closer.

“Here you two are!”

The two boys were startled out of their reverie as two of the soldiers from earlier walked towards them with their swords raised. Yuu got up holding onto the sword he took earlier preparing to strike if needed and Mika got up and stood next to him as well, brandishing a small yet sharp dagger. Unlike Yuu who was obviously nervous however (he had been on fights before and had hurt someone but not like this), Mika’s eyes were sharp as he glared at the two men in front of them and the way he stood and held onto the dagger showed he knew what he was going to do and isn’t at all scared of fighting as if he’d done it before.

“Come with us or else.”

“No!” Yuu yelled out “Why the hell would we?!”

The two men eyed the boys from head to toe and then glanced at each other. One of them spoke “The black-haired one doesn’t seem to be a summon.”

“Yeah.” the other replied, grinning “We can take ‘em both.”

Yuu gulped and held his sword up defensively, suddenly feeling more nervous than before. Mika must’ve noticed as he quickly positioned himself in front of Yuu as if wordlessly saying he’d protect the black-haired boy if anything happens.

“You really think you can take us, you f*cking brat?” a soldier said, walking forward. He was obviously trying to intimidate the two children. It was partially working on Yuu but it seemed it wasn’t the case for Mika. The blond had more confidence now facing just two opponents and with Yuu, he wasn’t exactly as outnumbered as before.

One of them charged in, attempting to hit Mika but the boy dodges pulling Yuu with him before pushing himself forward and striking the enemy with his dagger hitting the man’s wrist forcing the adult to let go of his sword.

“Sh*t! Why you--!” the soldier attempts to grab him but he dodges, quickly steps on the tip of the sword as hard as he could letting it raise up halfway for him to grab and use to strike the man in the front of him and then kicking him down. He points his sword towards the man’s throat threateningly close as he steps on his abdomen before turning to face Yuu’s direction.

Yuu seemed to have gotten into a battle of his own as he parries strike after strike the older male was giving him. He had been taking lessons as he is a member of the kendo club but he hadn’t actually gotten to a real fight before much less a very serious one. The soldier looks like he’s willing to kill Yuu. With every strike, Yuu was forced to take a step back. He tried pushing his way forward but the man in front of him was too big for him to be able to overpower.

“Just give up!” the man said to him “You won’t get hurt if you just come with us quietly, kid!”

Suddenly, Mika jumps and kicks the man from the side making him land on his back at the stony ground. Mika grabs Yuu’s wrist and pulled him for a run when the high ranking soldier from before showed up. “Found you!”

“Ah!” Yuu screamed as one of the men from before grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from Mika. “Let go of me, you f*cking bastard!”

Mika’s eyes alternated between glancing at Yuu worriedly and glaring at the man in front of him who had a sickening smile on his face as if he had already won. “Don’t you dare hurt him!”

“Ah~ We won’t, of course… provided you two come quietly.” he said “You two brats have given us a rather troublesome night. More so than the others surprisingly.”

Mika growled as he heard the last sentence. The man was clearly talking about the other summoned beast they caught. “What did you do to them?!”

“Hmm… you’d find out as soon as you come with us.” the man then looks at the soldier holding onto Yuu “Or would you rather your friend get hurt? Seeing as he isn’t a summon like you, we can afford to kill him right now. It would be relatively easy, too.”

“No!”

“Then drop you weapon and come with us.”

Mika clicked his tongue as he reluctantly let go of the sword he was holding. As it made a clanging sound as it hit the ground, the blond held his hands up to show he’s not going to put up a fight as he’s now weaponless. He continues to glare at the man in front of him who is now smirking. “There, now let him go!”

“Mika, don’t! They’re probably lying!” Yuu yelled out as he tries to pry himself out of another soldier’s hold.

“Not yet.” the leader said “You might escape once we let go of him. Come over here first, nice and slow and then when we properly secure you, we’d let him go.”

“Alright.” Mika walked over slowly to the leader. His hands were on his side but they’re both brushing over the part of his jacket that has his daggers in case any moment pops up where he could attack. He’s not giving up that easily but he had to make sure Yuu was safe first.

When Mika was close enough to the leader, Yuu pulled himself down pulling the man holding onto him together then pushed himself back letting the two of them fall behind. The sudden impact was enough to let him escape and it was distracting enough that he was able to run over to Mika while the leader was still processing what he just did earlier. As he ran, Yuu grabs the sword Mika dropped earlier and ran over to the leader to strike.

“I won’t let you take my friend, you bastard!” he said as he swung his sword. Unbeknownst to him, the soldier who grabbed him earlier was able to get up and quickly made his way towards the boy aiming to strike him down before Yuu could hit their leader. Mika immediately ran over to shield Yuu from behind, his daggers on hand.

“No!” as the blond screams out, the two boys were engulfed with a bright light as they struck their enemies at the same time. Their attacks were strong enough to make the adults fall surprising not just their enemies but themselves as well.

“How could--?” the leader looks at them from the ground he got thrown into still confused “What’s going on?”

“What happened?” Yuu asked as he and Mika stared at each other, both of them still glowing from time-to-time “What is this?”

“It doesn’t matter!” the leader said as he got up, taking his sword from the ground and charging at the two. Yuu and Mika stood close to each other, readying to defend themselves when a large white tiger appeared before them. The tiger proceeded to knock back the leader rather hard.

“How interesting…” a voice suddenly said making everyone present turn to it’s owner’s directions.

“Who the hell are you?!” the leader got up and exclaimed, eyeing the newcomer.

The man with short, silver hair wearing a white jacket with some kind of insignia embedded on it smiled at the two of them. The tiger from before stood next to the man who faced the soldier before giving a mock salute and a wink “Eucross Summoner - Hiiragi Shinya, at your service!”

“Hiiragi…? You’re not the usual guy.” the leader muttered

“Uh yeah, sorry to disappoint but everyone else had gotten quite busy.” the man called Shinya explained “The ‘usual guy’ you speak of is probably on another mission but fortunately, I was free and could come in his stead.”

The silver-haired man walked over to Yuu and Mika making the two boys take a step back with their weapons held in front alarmingly. Shinya’s smile never faltered but instead tried to be more gentle “Please don’t be alarmed kids. I’m not a bad guy… I’m not going to hurt either of you.”

He then turned towards the leader and said “I was sent here on a mission about several stray summons suddenly appearing on the island of Sanguinem. I have helped round up some of them earlier and had my men take care of their transfer to our HQ.”

“But--!” the leader tried to protest but was cut off.

“Since this is an issue concerning summoned beast and is something that is under the jurisdiction of Eucross and as a Eucross Summoner, it’s my job to see to it that it gets taken care of. I also assume that you have some on your custody as well?”

The leader of the soldiers clicked his tongue “That’s classified. We only asked for help, not for you to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong and make decisions on your own. And then those two--” he said, turning towards the children.

“Ah, they’d be coming with me.” Shinya said “Don’t you worry as they won’t be bothering you again!” he said, pulling the two away with him “Come on you two! We gotta go.”

“What? But!” Yuu protested as he and Mika tried to get their hands out of Shinya’s grasp.

“Do you two want to go with them instead?” he asks and the two boys stared at each other quietly and then shook their heads as they turned back at him. “Good. Don’t worry, as I said before, I’m not a bad guy and won’t hurt you. Now come with me and please, tell me everything that has happened before I arrived.”

\---

Mika and Yuu sat down on the sofa uneasily, looking around the room they were in. It was a nice and cozy room in the inn where Shinya and his companions are staying. It should’ve felt peaceful but they still couldn’t fully trust the silver-haired man. One of the other men in the same uniform as Shinya served them both some tea before making his leave saying something about continuing the investigation.

“Please don’t be alarmed.” Shinya said as he sat on the chair at the other side of the small coffee table in front of them “I’m not a bad guy. I’m here on a mission and I’ll be needing both of your help.”

“Our… help?” Yuu asked as he looked at the man with suspicion

“Yes. As I said earlier, I’m Hiiragi Shinya and I’m a Eucross Summoner. Please call me Shinya.” he said before reciting some kind of oath which brought a bright light then seconds later, the white tiger from before appeared at the man’s side “And this is Byakkomaru.”

They heard the tiger give out a low growl before hearing it speak “It’s nice to meet the both of you. I’m Shinya’s Cross, Byakkomaru.”

“Cross?” Mika said questioningly as he shifted his eyes from looking at Shinya to the tiger beside him. Mika was sure that the tiger, Byakkomaru, is a Summoned Beast like him, probably from Maetropa.

“Yes!” Shinya happily answered “He’s my partner. I’d explain that to you both later but for now, I need you two to tell me everything you know. All of the stuff that happened before I got here.”

“Listen, I don’t really understand what’s going on.” Yuu said “I was hiking with my classmates for a school outing and the next thing I know, there’s a storm, I got separated from everyone and then I spent the rest of the storm under a freaking tree. When I got out, I’m here. Wherever here is.”

“I see.” Shinya looked at Yuu from head to toe and noticed the backpack he’s still wearing “You know, you can take that off right?” he gestured towards Yuu’s baggage “You’d be more comfortable.”

Yuu raised an eyebrow “How about ‘no’? You know, just in case you turn out to be an asshole and we needed to run away again.”

Shinya sighed “Like I said, I’m on your side. Anyways, about what you said earlier. Where did you come from exactly?”

Yuu sighed “Earth.”

“When you said you have no idea what’s going on, I assume there are no summoned beasts in your world?”

Yuu shook his head “Nope. Monsters and magic don’t exist except in over active imaginations. Heck if I tell anyone back home about this place, they’d think I’ve gone crazy.”

“Interesting.” Shinya muttered “This is the first time a gate opened up to another human world and took someone from there, you see.”

“Human world, huh?”

Shinya then turned to look at the blond boy who had been staring out the window quietly all this time “And you’ve been quiet this whole time. Anything wrong… uh?”

The blond glances at the man sitting on the chair in front with eyes still filled with suspicion but tells his name anyways “Mikaela.”

“Ah, I see. Mika then!” he then looks back at Yuu “I’m sorry, I never got around to asking your name.”

“It’s Amane Yuuichirou. ‘Yuu’ is fine.”

“It’s nice to meet the both of you then, Mika and Yuu.” he said with a smile then turned back to look at Mika once more “About the question I asked.”

Mika placed his elbow on the arm rest and stared out the window once more “Like Yuu-chan, I was just minding my own business before I saw some bright light then I got sucked into what you people call a ‘gate’. The next thing I know, I was near a place resembling a temple but not quite. I was with many others. We heard screaming and when we checked, they were other summons like us.”

The smile on Shinya’s face is gone as he listened to Mika’s story in thought. Yuu is also staring at his friend now, waiting for the rest of his story.

“The humans in uniform like the ones chasing us earlier were restraining them and some are even unconscious. When we saw other humans approaching us, we ran off. We got near a town but the humans are quite scared of us especially when an alarm blared out through the whole town informing everyone of ‘Rouge Stray Summoned Beasts’ on the loose which I assume is us.” Mika continued “So we ran towards the mountains but got separated. I hid for a while before being found out and got chased again.”

  
“Mika…” Yuu muttered when Mika suddenly turned towards him with a smile and held his hand.

“Then Yuu-chan showed up and helped me out when I was in a pinch!” Mika said, grinning which made Yuu blush a little from embarrassment.

“Uh… well, I didn’t do anything much.” Yuu said, looking away and scratching his cheek “I couldn’t even fight properly! I’m sorry about that.”

Mika shook his head “You helped me out a lot so don’t be sorry. And don’t worry, if there’s something you can’t do alone, I’m sure we could work it out together like earlier!” he said as he tightened his grasp on the other’s hand.

Yuu held Mika’s hands tightly as well and grinned “Yeah!”

And the two kids glowed once more.

“I see!” Shinya said triumphantly “I knew it! I was right, Byakkomaru!”

“What’s going on?” Yuu asked, confused and worried “Hey! What’s happening to us?”

“Why are we…?” Mika asked as he watched the two of them emanate a strange glow before it stops.

“That kids, means you both made a pledge towards each other! That was the aura of a Life Resonance Stone.”

“A what?” Yuu asked

“A stone that is born when two beings form a bond with each other.” Shinya claps his hands “Congratulations! You two have become each others cross!”

“Huh?!” the two boys gasped loudly

“What? You didn’t want that?” Shinya asked looking at them in confusion

The two kids looked at each other. Yuu broke their silence “Wait… by ‘cross’, you mean like you two?” he asked as he stared at Shinya and Byakkomaru.

Shinya nodded “That’s right! Being each others cross means you now share a special bond with each other which lets you share thoughts and emotions. It’s pretty special really.”

Byakkomaru glances at Shinya “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“There’s no other choice for them, isn’t there?” Shinya replies “Plus a ‘Cross’ is an important link between different worlds. Them both coming from a world different from ours entirely… is unheard of. Especially since only humans born in Lyndbaum are reported to make pledges like this.” he then smiles at his partner “This could mean something. We can’t just waste it, right?”

“Does that mean Yuu-chan is now my partner?” Mika asked and saw Shinya nod at him “If that’s the case then… I don’t really mind. That is, if Yuu-chan--”

Yuu suddenly clasps both of Mika’s hands with his and looks at him excitedly, eyes shining bright “Are you kidding me? Of course I’m okay with it! A ‘Cross’? Sounds cool!”

“That’s great but…” Mika looked at Yuu, eyes narrowed “Do you even know what this actually means?”

Yuu shrugs “Dunno but sounds awesome.” then Yuu turns to look at Shinya “So, what does this mean? What happens now, huh? Huh?!”

“Yuu-chan…” Mika sighed in exasperation

“My, you got excited quickly.” Shinya then took a deep breath “Other than dealing with missions related to stray summons and strange happening that has got something to do with other worlds, we at Eucross are also in the look out for people like you who have achieved a ‘Cross’ as it is pretty rare and important.”

“I see.” Mika said “So, what happens to us now? What should we do?”

“You two would be coming with me back to Savorle to study at Savorle Resonance Academy to become full fledged Summoners. It won’t be easy and would take time and lots of hard work.” he said “Think you boys could do it?”

Yuu raised his fist in the air “Of course! Don’t underestimate us!”

Mika looks at Yuu and a smile forms on his face. He then faced the older man and answers “Yes. As long as we’re together!”

Shinya watched the two kids happily before turning to look at Byakkomaru who still looks uneasy “Relax! This isn’t the first time something strange had happened after all. They’re not the first unconventional Cross to have appeared in this world.”

“I know. That’s still worrisome.”

“But wait!” Mika pipes us gathering Shinya and his partner’s attention “How about the others? The Summoned Beasts those men caught?”

“I’m afraid we can’t do anything about that for now.” Shinya answered “We don’t really have the permission to conduct an investigation right now but we have called out to HQ. For now, we wait.”

“Oh…” Mika said with a tone of disappointment “But everyone is…”

“I promise.” Shinya said “We will try to find a way to save them. I, too don’t trust those soldiers. I have a pretty bad feeling about them but we can’t do anything for now. But if we get the chance, we’d rescue your friends.”

“T-thank you…”

The silver-haired man stood up and spoke “Now get some rests, both of you. We leave early in the morning. You’ve got a long day ahead of you… no, scratch that! If you two want to become Eucross Summoners, it’ll become tough for you from now on so you better be ready!”

“Yes sir!” the two said as they got up and ran towards the room they were given earlier.

\---

They were awakened early morning and were escorted towards their transportation back to Savorle. Meanwhile, it seems Shinya’s message was received as other Summoners started arriving to investigate.

As they boarded the ship they were to take, Mika turns to look at Yuu who is walking beside him “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Huh?”

“You just arrived here out of the blue and unlike me who is used to these strange things, you came from a world without them. Are you sure you don’t wanna stay and look for a way back home?”

“What are you talking about?” Yuu asked

“Huh?”

“We’re partners now! I’m now about to leave you behind.” Yuu said “Besides, you said you’re gonna try to save the others and I’m not about to let you do it all by yourself. I did promise we’d be together, right?”

“Yuu-chan…”

“You’re… not gonna cry on me are you?”

“What? No!” Mika said “I’m not a crybaby, you know!”

“Really now?” Yuu said before the two burst into laughter “Well, I’d miss my home and I’m worried but I’m sure it’ll all work out just fine cause I’m with you.”

“I feel the same way!”

Shinya smiles as he watched and listened to the two kids walking in front of him who are acting as if they’re in their own little world. ‘Cute!’ he thought.

It took almost the whole day before they arrived at the city of Savorle and it was now nighttime. Mika and Yuu stared in awe as they walked around the city with Shinya on their way to headquarters. Yuu tugged on Shinya’s sleeves and pointed up at something that caught his eyes. “What is that?!”

Shinya followed the direction Yuu is pointing at and his eyes rested on what appeared to be a large chunk of land jutting out of the ground. Other than that one, there are many more others like it around “Oh, that? Those are the Nagimiya City Ruins.”

“A city?” Mika asked as he stared at Shinya then back at the ruins.

Shinya nods “Yup! It’s a whole Otherworld city that showed up due to a Summoning accident. The people who used to live there many years ago have moved here in Savorle now.”

“Woah… a whole city got transported?” Yuu said “Cool and kinda scary at the same time.”

“No one knows which Otherworld it came from and it doesn’t seem to belong to any of the four known Otherworlds. It’s dangerous though so going there is prohibited unless you have special permission but even then, I recommend staying away from it.” he said as they continued their walk.

“What are the four Otherworlds you were talking about?” Yuu asked.

Shinya replies “Those are the spirit world of Sapureth, the youkai world of Silturn--”

“Where I’m from!” Mika pipes up

“The beast world Maetropa… where Byakkomaru was from, and the machine world of Lorelei.” Shinya puts a finger up before continuing “You’d learn more about it in school. Plus, many of the students you’ll encounter there are from Otherworlds as well.”

“Wow.” Yuu said, trying to contain his excitement.

“Good luck to both of you. If you need any help, don’t hesitate to make a call.” Shinya says “And Mika--”

The two kinds look up at the older man. “What is it?” Mika asks.

“I had gotten a call earlier that the others have found and rescued some Summoned Beast but it’s probably not all of them. We were refused when we tried getting permission to investigate the Catheirns which was probably the place you were summoned at. We also still don’t know what’s really going on at the Sanguinem Kingdom.”

“I see. What will you do now?” Mika asked “Could everyone else be saved?”

“Not right now but, I promise we’ll find a way. It’s our duty after all.” he said, placing a hand on Mika’s shoulder “And also, we can’t give up if it means finding a way back home for you two, right? Hmm… tell you what, if you two graduate and give a good performance and become powerful enough Summoners, if there’s a mission involving the Sanguinem Kingdom, I’ll pull some strings and have you two join in the investigation.”

“Really?” Mika asked happily and his smile got bigger as he saw Shinya nod “You hear that Yuu-chan? We have to work really hard!”

“I’ll do my best so don’t worry about it!” Yuu replies smugly

“Shinya--” Byakkomaru was about to complain when Shinya cut him off.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” the silver-haired man said “Besides, even if I don’t do anything about it, these two would probably find a way to get back there someday. I think it’s better if they were there on official mission - they’d have back up that way and better resources.”

“I guess so.” the white tiger sighed “You’ve been making strange and impulsive decisions lately. I’ve been wondering what’s going on in your head but it probably has something to do with him.”

“Hmm… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Be in denial all you want but you can’t fool me.”

Shinya sighed and smiled sadly “I guess I can’t.”

\--

Years had passed with Yuu and Mika working hard to study at Savorle Resonance Academy. It took a lot of hard work (especially on Yuu’s part since unlike Mika, he’s not really the studying type) but they both graduated nonetheless. Soon, they have finally become Eucross Summoners.

“Wake up!”

Yuu struggled to open his eyes as as he felt someone shaking him.

“Yuu-chan!! Wake up! Darn it…”

Yuu had stopped shaking for a while before a pillow hit him in the face continuously.

“I said, wake up!”

Yuu screamed as he pushed the oncoming pillow away and yelled “Stop it! I’m awake, I’m awake! Jeez!” He stretched his arms and legs and reluctantly got off of his bed.

Mika sighed “You didn’t sleep early last night like I told you to, didn’t you?”

“Huh? What… well, haha funny story--” Yuu said, avoiding Mika’s gaze “See, I was going to sleep early but then I was reading this book--”

“You were reading a manga, weren’t you?” Mika said, staring at Yuu with eyes narrowed

“Y-yeah but it’s about a summoner, you know and I guess it’s like research then--”

“Yuu-chan!”

“I’m sorry…”

Mika sighed once again and threw Yuu’s uniform at him “We have no time for this. Shinya-sanand the others are probably already waiting for us.”

“Shinya-san…? Ah! We were supposed to meet up with them today!” Yuu recalled as he hurriedly changed clothes.

Mika quickly turned around when he saw Yuu changing. After clearing his throat, Mika spoke “We should hurry. I’m sure they’re not gonna be happy that were late.”

“Yeah.” Yuu chuckles “I can already imagine Mitsuba yelling at us for being late and that bastard, Kimizuki, would piss me off again.”

“Are you done?”

“Yep! Let’s go.”

\---

Yuu and Mika ran as fast a they could through the streets of Savorle. Yuu laments on not being able to eat breakfast before leaving and Mika urges him to hurry up.

“What do you think he wants from us?” Yuu asked his partner excitedly as they ran “You think he has an important mission for us?”

“Maybe.” Mika said as he wonders “He did call everyone else. It’s probably something big.”

The black-haired boy pouts “Why did he have to call the others though? I mean I think we could handle it whatever it is!”

Mika chuckled and glanced at Yuu with a smirk “It’s hard to believe that though considering you woke up late today. If it is some kind of mission, we’d probably have gotten there after the whole thing has ended.”

“Hey!”

“Wah!” a voice screamed out. The two stopped to see what the commotion was about and saw several people running from a street corner. Without thinking, Yuu ran quickly towards the area and Mika followed suit. Past the crowds of panicked bystanders are a group of yellow ball-like creatures with a face and purple wings making a mess of things.

“Takeshis… what are they trying to do?” Yuu asked in wonder as he approached the beings - Takeshi as they’re called from the Spirit World of Sapureth. Yuu tried to converse with them in their own language surprising some of the people nearby. It is a skill needed by every summoner but it’s still something quite amazing and strange to some. Sadly, the creature wouldn’t listen to Yuu and has attacked using a lightning attack nearly hurting the boy if he wasn’t able to dodge.

“Yuu-chan!” Mika exclaimed as he ran to his partner’s side “You okay?”

“Yeah but those things won’t listen for some reason. They’re probably agitated or something.”

“I guess we got no choice then?”

Yuu nodded and spoke as a bright red light emanated from the two of them “In the name of Summoner Yuuichirou, I summon Power to thee!”

The two readied themselves for a fight. The rest of the townspeople fled to a safer distance and Yuu and Mika simultaneously attacked several enemies effectively stunning them. Just when they thought they’ve won, another one appears.

“Oh man, that’s huge.” Yuu mutters as he watched the larger Takeshi float towards them.

Mika clicked his tongue “We don’t have time for this! Yuu-chan…”

Yuu looked into Mika’s eyes and understood “Alright!”

“Let’s go, Mikaela!” as Yuu uttered those words, a bright yellow light surrounded them both. Mika’s sword glowed as if he was placing his power within and soon he turns into a small golden bat-like demon hovering next to Yuu who now holds a bigger and stronger version of the sword.

Holding it in his hand, Yuu could feel his connection with Mika. He gripped sword in his hands tightly and ran to the large Takeshis side, constantly avoiding the powerful lightning attacks of the creature. Ducking behind several stalls helped them to not easily be seen as they ran towards the creature’s back and thus slashing it from behind successfully. With that last attack, the Takeshi fell and soon other summoners arrived at the scene to help clear up the rest of the oncoming monsters.

“Good job, you two!” one of the summoners told them “These weird things have been happening all over town. It’s pretty strange… these monsters used to be so friendly, too.”

“I see.” Yuu muttered “It’s that bad, huh?”

The summoner nodded “Yeah. Anyways, I saw Hiiragi earlier. I think he was waiting for you two at headquarters.”

“Crap!” Yuu said as he and Mika ran “I almost forgot!”

“Yuu-chan, let’s go!”

\---

Meanwhile, in front of the Eucross Headquarters, several individuals stood outside in wait for two of their late members.

“Where are those two?” a twin-tailed blonde girl asked with her arms crossed as she impatiently tapped her foot on the ground.

“Knowing that dumbass Yuu, he probably overslept again.” replied a tall pink-haired boy with glasses.

“Calm down guys! I’m sure there’s a reason for them to be late today.” a brunet boy said to them both in an attempt to calm them down. He soon smiled when he noticed the people they were waiting for. He waved towards them getting his other companions to look at the direction he was staring at. “Yuu-kun! Mika-kun! Over here!”

“Finally!” the blonde girl said, placing her hands on her hips “What took you guys so long?!”

“Yeah, yeah… Morning to you, too, Mitsuba! Sorry! I kinda overslept again…” Yuu answered, rubbing the back of his head “But that’s not the only reason okay! There’s this emergency this morning--”

“Oh, I see. An ‘emergency’, you say? Seeing you’re messy looks, I wonder what that is…” a voice suddenly speaks up and soon appears a floating purple-haired girl with wings and halo “My, could it be? Were you two finally doing this and that and--”

“Shinoa, what the f*ck?!” Yuu yelled out “No! That’s totally not--”

“Hey, what gives Shinoa? I didn’t call you out… how’d you even--?!” Mitsuba asked partly surprised and partly annoyed.

“Aww… so you didn’t?” Shinoa sighed “What a shame~.”

“Shinoa-san, please shut up…” Mika said at the same time covering his reddened face with both his hands.

Yuu blushed as he thought of what Mitsuba’s Cross meant. Shinoa is a sassy and somewhat perverted Summoned Beast. The words coming from her mouth is a stark contrast to her angelic looks as she did come from the Spirit World of Sapureth.

“You don’t have to make anymore excuses dumbass… we already know you’re incompetent so we’re not really expecting anything from you.” the pink-haired boy mocked Yuu with a smirk.

“Shut up, Kimizuki! No one asked you.” Yuu yelled out “Like I was saying… something happened before we got here.”

“Like what?” Mitsuba asked

“There were a couple of Takeshis wrecking havoc in the streets earlier and we happened to pass by.” Mika answered “They won’t listen to us for some reason so we had no choice but to fight.”

“Really?” the brunet boy asked “I wonder why? I’ve been hearing about some monsters acting weird lately, too. Were you guys okay?”

“Yeah, we heard about that from another summoner.” Yuu said “And yeah, we’re fine. Thanks for asking, Yoichi!”

“Well, I’m glad you two could finally join us!” a familiar voice said. Yuu and Mika turned their heads towards the direction of the voice and was met with a familiar face.

“Shinya!” the two exclaimed

“Good Morning Yuu-chan and Mika-kun!” Shinya greeted them with a smile “Now I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’ve been called to here. I’d love to tell you inside the office but we’d be late for our ride.”

“Uh… ride? To where…?” Yuu asked in confusion as Shinya started walking prompting him and everyone else to follow.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of a little controversy surrounding the island kingdom of Sanguinem years ago.” Shinya starts to say that Yuu and Mika both gasped upon hearing the name “Yes, the island where you both met and where I found you.”

The others glanced towards Yuu and Mika then back at Shinya. They’ve heard of the story about the two boys being transported to Lyndbaum from different worlds before - Mikaela from Silturn and Yuu from an unknown Otherworld called Earth. Despite telling their closest friends however, their story is kept from the public because of how unusual it was and the only few others who know are Shinya and a couple of higher-ups from Eucross.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the creatures from Otherworlds acting strangely recently and some are even attacking people for reasons unknown.” the silver-haired man continued “Apparently, that had been happening for a while longer now at Sanguinem and a couple of islands near it but mostly at the kingdom itself. It’s gone on bad enough that many people living there decided to evacuate already and of course, Summoners have been called out to the scene, too.”

“So are you going there to investigate?” Mika asked the older man

“Well, I should be but as it is, the strange phenomenon is already spreading towards here and nearby towns as well. Many Summoners are already getting a handful of jobs and we’re kind of short so… I recommended to the higher-ups that I’d just send you kids!”

“What?!” they all asked simultaneously

“Oh, I thought you guys would be happier. This is an important job after all. Besides…” he said, stopping in his tracks and glancing towards Yuu and Mika “I promised I’d let you both figure things out yourselves if you graduate from Resonance Academy and you two did.”

“Shinya-san…”

“Thanks, Shinya!” Yuu said before turning towards Mika “Hear that, Mika? We’re finally gonna go back and maybe find a way back to our worlds!”

Mika looks away looking somewhat disappointed before nodding “Yeah… I guess so.”

“Since these two obviously couldn’t handle something this big by themselves, I asked you guys to come, too. Is that alright?” the silver-haired man asked the others who just looked at each other briefly, nodded and looked back at him with a smile.

“Of course, this would be an honor!” Mitsuba exclaimed “This is a really big mission isn’t it?!”

“Yay, it seems exciting!” Shinoa said

“You don’t have to ask us. After all… we can’t exactly leave these two idiots alone for a second.” Kimizuki said smugly earning a ‘Hey! What the hell?!’ from Yuu.

“Yes, we’d love to help out!” Yoichi answered

Shinya nodded and continued to walk, the rest following him “I’m glad we’re on the same page then. Alright then, you’re all going to Sanguinem to investigate the strange occurrences that involves Otherworld creatures and possibly Stray Summons. I trust you kids can do this and I also ask that you relay the information you gathered to me. I hate to say it but I think someone from HQ themselves are in on this conspiracy.”

“We understand, sir!” Mitsuba replied

“Then, I’d see you all again soon. Good luck!”

The team of young Summoners and their Cross soon began their travel towards the Kingdom of Sanguinem unaware of what would be in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea I had for this has Mika as a summoner like Yuu and they both have Krul and Asura as their Summoned Beast respectively. Shinoa wasn't supposed to be a Summon either but I decided to make her one anyways since I changed Mika's role in the story already. Plus, she does kinda look like Spinel with the purple hair and stuff. I think she'll even look good in Spinel's outfit. Mitsuba should've been a Silvalier and Kimizuki should have been a Police Knight. Instead, I made them Summoners here, too and of course, Kimizuki's summon is still Kiseki-o. Since we still don't know what Mitsuba's Demon looks like as a human, it's fine that I made hers Shinoa for this one.
> 
> Yoichi is a Summoner and nothing can change that. I mean, Gekkoin reminds me of Kagerou with the 'white-haired demon with horns'-thing. Although Yoichi's weapon is a large bow and arrow in sort of the same style as the weapon Spinel gives you if you have her as a partner except the color scheme is the same as a Cursed Gear. I can't get that crossover out of my mind ever since I tried playing SN 5. (Yoichi = Folth and Gekkoin = Kagerou)
> 
> Also, Yuu and Mika should have met Guren instead of Shinya but with the latest manga chapters of OnS, I kind of don't even want to see Guren right now. Plus, I think Shinya fits better as Erst.
> 
> For now, this is a one shot. Only until I beat SN 5 if that's even possible for me. :P


End file.
